The Slayer Within Us
by Santos J. Black
Summary: She wasn't what they thought she was, and neither was Daniel. What if Daniel was not her fiancé but her watcher? Crossover  Kinda  with BTVS


**Title: The Slayer Within Us**

Author: Santos J. Black

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the cast on my foot that is prompting the need to write while I watch everybody else be on vacation, other than that, nothing.

Summary: She wasn't what they thought she was, and neither was Daniel. What if Daniel was not her fiancé but her watcher?

Timeline: In Buffy everything up to Chosen, NO season 8 comics, takes place in 2006-2007 so the council has been running for a couple of years now. We don't exactly know how the slayer line is running now so bare with me. And come on! Nikita is such a bad ass that she could totally be a slayer. In Nikita, we start with the start of the series; she is going after Percy, she is taking Division down.

Thanks to Lioness002 second time she beta for me…

* * *

><p>She kneeled in front of his grave with a sad smile on her face, her hand softly touching the cross engraved in the cold but smooth stone. "I'm sorry Daniel," she whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you though," she chuckled as she wiped away the tears from her face.<p>

She stood up proudly and looked down to where her best friend, her watcher, was buried. Four years ago he had appeared out of nowhere on her front doorstep and had changed her life, even more than Division had. Daniel had talked about things from fairy tales, myths and legends, but more important, he had brought answers to what was happening to her.

It hadn't started in an obvious way, or even slowly become more noticeable; it had been sudden and came out of nowhere. And to make it worse, she hadn't even been able to tell anyone about it. Michael had been out on an extended cover operation, and she didn't trust anyone but him. How could she? What would have been Percy or Amanda's reaction to finding out she was able to wrap an iron bar like a pretzel with her bare hands? That she could hear them speak even if she was outside a room with a closed door? That she was faster than any recruit or agent that she was or would ever be put against? No, she wouldn't tell them, in fear of them making her more of a killer than they already had.

Daniel had been a godsend. He had entered her life a week after she started noticing all the changes, he had brought an explanation. Daniel had trained her in the ways of the Slayer and had been there for her every step of the way. The first time Amanda had asked about the new man in her life, she had spit out a lie about how he was part of her cover and her boyfriend. She had barely been able to keep the lie up when Michael had confronted her about him months later, her heart shattered to pieces as she lied to the face of the man that held her heart.

"I should have listened to you," she said as looked around her knowing it was time for her to start putting her plan into action. "But I'm taking them down for you, for everybody else they have hurt and made suffer. I will make their lives a nightmare."

She kissed her gloved hand, placing it on top of his headstone and turned to walk out of the cemetery. It was time for her plan to start, the plan her Sister Slayer and Queen had helped her envision; the plan that anyone who didn't know she was a Slayer, would think impossible, the plan that ended up with her getting her freedom back.

* * *

><p>Michael had dreaded this day since the moment she had left. He had been heartbroken when she had turned her back on him and left his apartment three years ago, but there hadn't been anything he could have done to stop her. They had killed her fiancé, the love of her life, the man he hated just a little less than Kasim.<p>

As he left her foster fathers' house, he shook his head trying to clear his mind of the painful past. He could see his last meeting with her as if he was right there, as if it was happening right now and not three years ago. She had been heartbroken; her eyes full of tears as she told him how she had found her Daniel dead at his lake house, floating in the water like he had committed suicide or it had been an accident. Cleaners, the cover-up henchman for Division, their job was to kill anyone that an agent fell in love with, or anyone that knew too much. It was the Cleaners that had killed Daniel because he and Nikita had become too close. It killed Michael to know that with one look at his face, she had known that he knew it had been Division that killed Daniel.

She had broken down in tears, the only thing he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and take away all the pain, but he didn't. She had run away from him with a look of hate on her face, and that had been the last time he had seen her. Now she was back. Back to make them face their sins and mistakes, back to make them pay for all the evil they had done and for all the innocent lives they had taken.

When he had gotten back to Division headquarters and realized what had happened, he had to stop the urge to laugh in Percy's face. Of course she had taken Birkhoff, it was her way of making them realize they were weaker than they thought, she knew where it would hit them the most. The nerd and she had a friendship when they had both been recruits, and even later when they had graduated to agents, or kind of an agent in Birkhoff's case. He knew she would never kill him; she had to good of a heart for her own good. He had told her countless time that in the end it would get her in trouble, but she was too stubborn to listen.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way to bring their nerd back. He had been so close to being able to guard that good heart of Nikita's and he could have if he had wanted, and hell, he wanted to. There wasn't a night that she, together with his dead wife and child, were the last thing in his mind, or a morning when he didn't think about what she was doing or where she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>Nikita smirked as she ran away from the UN building after leaving Division's latest mark safe and sound. It had been good to put her plan into motion; though she felt bad about kicking that young blond recruit's ass. He looked salvageable; he looked like someone Alex could lure to their side. During the battle, she had encountered someone she had wanted to unleash the Slayer within her on, it had been Roan. She had always known he was way too creepy to be human, and if her Slayer sense was right, and it usually was, he was a demon of some sort.<p>

Now onto more important business, she was out to confront Percy. But the meeting she was more scared of was the one she would have with Michael. She had left him three years ago but there wasn't a day where she didn't think about a 'what if' scenario. What if she had told him what she was going through? What if he had left Division with her? She knew his heart was in the right place even if he was Division, she knew she could save him. She sighed as she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. It was time.

She waited where they couldn't see her; she could hear Michael's voice as he told Percy about the failed mission. A shudder ran though her body at the sound; she had missed his deep rough voice so much. She smiled softly at the Senator as she excused herself from his side with the 'need' for a drink. She'd heard Percy's last words and she couldn't help but let herself be known to them.

"Hey guys," she said as she had to hold back a chuckle as she saw Michael almost choke on his drink. His eyes ran up and down her body as if he was trying to imprint her image in his head. She could hear his heart speeding up, and she softly smiled at him with her eyes before looking coldly at Percy.

"Thought I heard my name," she said as she positioned herself against the bar. She watched them from the corner of her eye as they made their way to her side. Michael was always at Percy's back, like the good little soldier he was.

She couldn't help but tease him as he asked the most obvious question; it was just so easy with him, easy to go back to their old routine. The Senator arrived a few seconds later and Michael's eyes were on her, his jaw clenching as the man put his hand in the small of her back. Percy was so 'smooth' as he asked for her name, and she couldn't help but jump a little as Michael came close to her back.

Her heightened senses made her feel his breath on her neck, the touch of his hand on her back as he slightly pushed her. 'Damn Slayer senses,' she thought keeping her cool.

When he left her alone with Percy, it was so hard to not just wring Percy's neck. They had taught her better than that; they had made her better than what Percy had originally made her. But the Slayer inside of her wanted to come out, wanted to hurt this man that had hurt her so much in the past. This man that used kids to do his dirty job, to kill for a living under the impression he was giving them a second chance.

The worst part was that she was hoping, with all her heart, that the moment she met him with her senses and her training, she would feel the evil emitting off of him, feel the pull she felt whenever she met a demon, a vampire, or whatever type of supernatural creature she could identify. But sadly for her, he was a human. He was a normal but very evil man. The Slayer in her roared against the idea of killing him, it went against what her instincts told her, you were not supposed to kill humans. But the other side of her, the agent part of her, was all in for killing Percy, and in this situation, the agent beat the Slayer down.

She wanted to wipe the smirk out of his eyes. He felt so superior, and he felt infallible, like nothing and no one could touch him, but as she turned her lipstick, her black eyes on his blue ones, she saw a small falter, and she knew he was afraid of her. Her goal for the night was met.

Michael came back a few minutes later to protect Percy as she started her escape, and she knew he was behind her all the way to the alley. She slowed down her pace so he could catch up, and a small smile touched her lips as she heard him slam the door open and walk into the alley.

"Nikita!" He yelled, his rough voice making her feel goose bumps all over, it was so wrong that with so little he could make her feel so much. She did as he told her to, throwing her gun to the wall opposite to where she was standing. If only he knew that she was so much more dangerous than any fire arm they could get their hands on.

She went against his orders, knowing that he didn't have it in him to hurt her. She turned around to face him, her eyes unguarded as she gazed at her former mentor. He had been the first true friend she had ever had, he had been there when no one else had, and he had been the first man to ever love her for her. He had just been too scared of his own feelings and of what Division could do to them, to make her happy.

"Just like old times, huh?" She said evenly as she watched anguish cross his features. She could see all the hurt that she had put in there the moment she had left him behind three years ago.

"Shut up," he said, his anger controlled like always, "you where free." She understood the undertones. You were free, you could have been happy; you could have been just you. She knew he was questioning why she even came back. "You had gotten out," he said as he moved his weight slightly from one foot never moving his eyes from hers. "You were gone!" He said as she read between the lines, he had already tried to forget her and he thought he was making it, but she could see it wasn't true, he was nowhere near forgetting her. "What the hell are you doing back?"

So you tell him, you tell him why you are back, and you just hope he sees that you are back for him too. You feign ignorance when he tells you about Percy, part of you knowing he had already thought about the very same thing you are about to start. And then, he brings up Daniel.

You use a double standard when you talk about the thing he loves the most in the world, you know, just like he had known since the start, how deep your feelings run. He's lost more than most, and he had gotten over it to fight the good fight as your new mentor puts it.

"It wasn't your life, it was your cover," he tries to tell her, but he continues before you can speak. "I warned you not to get emotionally attached." There, his mouth said one thing but his eyes told her another. His green eyes told her how much he had missed her; he had always been a bad liar.

"Like you did," she takes a step towards him, "with me." His Adam's apple bubbles as he tries to swallow his feelings. "Don't," he whispered as he points his gun even more at you, his knuckles turning white. "Don't."

She can see his heart break as he tells her he can't protect her anymore, she can see he still wants too but can't. Even the Slayer within her roars for her mate, for the mate that she would allow to protect her as her equal. You give him a kind of ultimatum, he lets you move on with your mission, or he just stops her now.

And then he lowered his gun, and she moved faster than his eyes could see. He felt a prick in his neck before everything felt numb. Nikita caught him before he collapsed on the hard concrete floor, setting him down softly.

"I'm just protecting you," she whispered. His green eyes looked at her with a hint of awe and a hint wonder behind the angry look he seemed to carry all the time nowadays. "You'll be sore for a couple of weeks," she said as she gave him a grin. She felt bold and kissed his temple before moving and taking his gun from him and putting it in her hands. She could feel his eyes on her as she ran down the alley, turning to give him one last longing look just before disappearing from his life once again.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it... so far in the crossover it's only about the whole slayer thing... but who knows right? who might make a cameo on the way...<p> 


End file.
